


casualties

by entropic_harmony



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, Hurt, No comfort here folks, TIME FOR SAD, this concept is pretty messed up looking back on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entropic_harmony/pseuds/entropic_harmony
Summary: as beacon is evacuated, the survivors discover who died in the fight.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	casualties

**Author's Note:**

> today i felt like writing something messed up and punching a couple people in the gut so here’s something that fulfills both of those requirements

as the evacuation of beacon began, people struggled to save as many bodies as they could. no one wanted to leave their dead friends and family to the grimm that swarmed the school grounds.

oobleck and port brought penny back, sporting cuts and bruises on their bodies and each carrying several pieces of her. they set her down on a stretcher and rearranged the severed parts, as if they could bring her back to life just by putting all the pieces of her body back in the right places.

oobleck was blinking away tears as he covered her body with a white sheet. port couldn’t even look.

qrow showed up an hour later, covered in dirt and dust and grime, carrying a body in his arms that was burned and bloodied almost beyond recognition. his face was twisted in grief and he looked utterly lost as he approached the evacuation site, unsure of what to do and unresponsive when people asked him questions.

it wasn’t until qrow had left to look for ruby and weiss that people saw the broken glasses and the soot-stained cane and realized it was ozpin.

a student arrived carrying roman torchwick’s mangled body, grimm smoke still clinging to it like a dark aura. she crouched over him and sobbed silently for several minutes, then disappeared as quickly as she came.

nobody could recognize her.

there was no body to return to the nikos family. when qrow came back carrying ruby’s comatose figure in his arms, he handed jaune a golden circlet and left.

ren and nora hugged him as they all cried.


End file.
